kumajiro y canada
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: Kumajiro se transforma en humano descubriendo así un nuevo sentimiento/kumaxcanada/shonen-ai


Todos en la sala de juntas se encontraban discutiendo sobre diversos y muy variados temas por ejemplo:

-bloody hell Alfred estas tan gordo que cada vez que caminas hay un terremoto

-que cruel eres iggi (puchero)

-yes,yes

-muérete hahaha

-que te de un infarto

Y demás discusiones que para la "sanidad mental" de l s presentes no diremos.

-quien es el ,aru?

Dijo china señalando a uno de los presentes el cual todo el mundo metido en sus discusiones "importantes" no habían notado, era un chico de cabello grisáceo, alto y delgado, piel pálida, ojos café casi negro y un rostro con facciones finas que se mostraba algo inexpresivo.

Alemania se golpeo la frente por no verlo, Italia lo había distraído con su constante cantaleta de que quería pasta o moriría.

-podrías decirnos que haces aquí esta es una conferencia privada.

-lo se vengo con Canadá

-¿Quién?

El joven frunció un poco el seño como si eso le disgustara para luego regresar a su expresión normal del principio.

-Canadá…el que morirá de asfixia si Rusia no se le quita de encima.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al ruso y este se paro dándose cuenta de que en efecto Canadá se encontraba hay.

-lo siento, da

-no ….importa

Dijo con su voz tranquila y baja de siempre.

-hahahah brother no te había visto hahahah

-kumijar….kamujir…kumajaru…..que haces aquí?

Le dijo a su ex pequeño oso polar que un día antes inexplicablemente se había convertido en humano.

-me aburrí…

-mmm ya veo…

-hey amerika con quien hablas?

-yo no soy…yo soy..

-he? ¿Si no eres el entonces quien eres?

Ya ni siquiera el lo sabia tal vez fuera tan insignificante que no valía la pena recordarlo (comenzó a deprimirse)….tal vez fuera….

-ven con migo

Dijo kuma llevándoselo del lugar hasta una de las oficinas bacías.

-kimajiru…

-quien eres?

_soy…Canadá

_quien

-Canadá…

-vez no eres ni Rusia Inglaterra ,Francia o ningún otro eres Canadá no lo olvides

-kuma..

-quien eres?

-…..

-bromeaba

Dijo con los labios levemente curveados y lo abrazo cálidamente.

-ahora eres tan pequeño que creo que incluso yo puedo cargarte.

El ex oso polar tomo a su amo en brazos haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-ku…kuma tengo que volver a la junta

-puedes tardarte un poco mas…

Dijo abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte.

-tengo que ir

-está bien (lo suelta)

-nos vemos en la casa kuma

-bien

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kuma se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Canadá.

-cuando vas a regresar a tu forma original kumajirou

Estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio olvidara su nombre por lo que ya no le molestaba.

-no se…la vida de los humanos es interesante…..quiero pescado..

-(risitas) nunca cambias

Canadá se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle algo a su "pequeño oso polar".

Kuma lo observo desde lo lejos el rubio si que era delgado a sus ojos se veía tan delicado que podría romperse.

-"no importa que nadie te recuerde mientras yo te recuerde y tu sepas quien eres"

Si el amor no fuera un sentimiento tan ambiguo podría decirse que estaba enamorado?...quien sabe , los humanos eran interesantes pero complicados, ser un oso era mas simple no había extraños sentimientos y podía comer pescado crudo(desde que se convirtió en humano Canadá no le había dejado comerlo crudo por qué podía hacerle daño).

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Se encontraban terminando de comer y ya había pasado una semana y kuma no regresa a la normalidad.

-kuma no extrañas ser un oso polar?

-quien sabe….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kuma tenía hambre y no encontraba comida ya era tarde, busco a Canadá por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró dormido en el sillón.

-hace frio….

La cara de Canadá se veía pacífica y sin imperfecciones, el peliblanco pensó que su amo era lo más delicado que había visto. Se le acerco un poco mas y retiro unos cuantos cabellos que se encontraban sobre su rostro, al tacto su piel era tibia extraño para alguien acostumbrado al frio, era una sensación agradable , acerco su rostro al del canadiense y dejo un suave y casi imperceptible beso en sus labios.

-kuma…

Canadá abrió los ojos buscando a kuma mientras se los tallaba.

-quien eres?

Hoyo una voz cerca de el y al voltear miro a kuma en su forma normal de oso polar.

-soy tu amo Canadá….

La ex colonia se toco los labios tenía una agradable pero extraña sensación en estos que inexplicablemente le hizo sonreír.

=tengo hambre, quiero pescado

-claro kumajoiru en un momento

Canadá nunca supo porque su pequeño oso polar se había transformado en humano ni como había regresado a la normalidad….y mucho menos los sentimientos que este en esa forma había desarrollado …..pero quien sabe tal vez el fenómeno pudiera ocurrir nuevamente


End file.
